O começo de uma amizade e o final de uma vida
by Drey-Hyuuga
Summary: NejiHina chibis. Eles eram crianças, acabaram de se conhecer... Neji fica com raiva da familia principal, e depois de 11 anos sua raiva desaparece, junto à sua vida *final triste* obs: Tava depre e não resistí ò.ó " sou horrível em summarys "


Essa fic foi dedicada às minhas gatinhas Toinha e Tininha. Minhas melhores amigas. Nunca vou me esquecer de vocês.

Se quiserem saber dessa história, ela vai estar no fim do capítulo.

/

**Eles eram crianças.**

Hiashi: Hinata, este é Neji. Seu primo.

Hizashi: Neji, comprimente sua prima Hinata.

**Eles tinham acabado de se conhecer**

Neji: Olá Hinata. Você quer brincar ?

Hinata: O-o-olá... Neji - disse se escondendo atrás do seu pai - Brin...brin-brincar?

-Flash Back de um pouco mais cedo-

-Hinata, vamos brincar ? - disse uma menina com um sorriso maldoso -

- Brin-brin-brincar ?

-É sua idiota ! Vê se fala direito, odeio pessoas que gaguejam. Essa boneca é muito bonita para você ficar com ela - disse a menina tirando a boneca das mãos de Hinata -

- Mas...mas... mas eu ga-ganhei e-ela ho-hoje d-de meu p-pai... - Hinata já estava ficando sem bonecas, já que o que acontecera agora acontece diariamente -

- Vem pegar sua baka ! - disse a menina correndo com a boneca -

- Por... por favor... me devolva - disse Hinata chorando -

- Hinata ! Chega de brincar, vamos à uma reunião - diz seu pai -

-Fim do Flash Back-

Neji: Hinata ? Hinata ?

Hinata: A-acho me-melhor nã... --

Hiashi: Hinata, vá brincar com seu primo, preciso conversar com seu tio. E isso é uma ordem.

Hinata: O-ok... - disse um pouco triste -

Neji: Hinata, por que está triste ? - disse indo ao jardim junto à ela -

Hinata: Na-nada... - disse tentando não chorar -

Neji: Se você não quizer me contar... tudo bem. Mas... você quer um sorvete ? - diz tentando animá-la -

Hinata: Hai ! - isse feliz -

**Eles se tornam amigos**

Neji: Hinata, quer ser minha amiga ? - diz com um sorriso e esticando a mão para levantar do chão onde estavam sentados tomando sorvete -

Hinata: Er... sim, Neji-nii-san ! - disse ela pegando a mão de seu amigo e saem caminhando de volta a sua casa -

**No dia seguinte...**

Neji: Hinata, vamos brincar no parque ? - disse puxando a prima -

Hinata: O...ok - disse com um pouco de medo sendo arrastada -

Chegando ao parque:

- Olha só quem está aqui meninas, é Hinata com uma nova boneca - disse uma menina que implica com ela diariamente -

Hinata: Neji-nii-san, v-vamos sair ... o-o-onegai... ?

Neji: Por que não enfrentam alguém do seu tamanho ? - disse olhando com raiva a menina desconhecida, enquanto Hinata pegava a mão do primo e ficava atrás dele -

- Olha, se não é o namorado da menina chorona - disse debochando - Mas essa boneca agora é minha - disse pegando das mãos de Hinata -

Hinata: Po-por favor, n-não faça isso ! - disse chorando -

Neji: Devolvam a boneca - disse autoritário -

- Ou você vai fazer o que ?

Neji: Tomá-la de você - então Neji corre atrás da menina -

Alguns minutos depois ...

Neji: Aqui está Hinata - disse devolvendo a boneca - Desculpe se ela está um pouco suja (( e descabelada também xD )) é que...

Hinata: Tudo bem Neji ! Domo arigatou ! - disse sorrindo e abraçando a boneca -

Neji: Elas nunca mais irão lhe pertubar, eu prometo. - disse sorrindo -

Hinata: Neji ! Sua mão ! - disse ela olhando para a mão dele, que estava toda ensaguentada -

Neji: Ah... isso... foi quando pulei da árvore...

Hinata: Deixa-me ver... nossa ! É um corte muito feio. Eu aprendi isso na aula de sobrevivência com meu pai... - disse enquanto rasgava um pedaço de seu casaco e amarrando na mão de Neji (( com lacinho no final xD )) - Pronto !

Neji com cara de bobo olhando para a mão: Não... não precizava... su-sua roupa... por que você... -foi interrompido -

Hinata: Vamos ! Já está ficando tarde - disse puxando seu primo -

**Três semanas depois:**

Neji: Pai, a Hinata é muito bonitinha né !? - disse feliz ao pai - Quando eu me machuquei, ela rasgou um pedaço da roupa e amarrou no machucado! Ela não é muito legal !? - completou parecendo feliz -

Hizashi: Neji, você é um Bouke, e ela Souke. Vocês nem deveriam ser amigos, não fique muito com ela, e... -- foi interrompido -

- Com licença, Hiashi está o aguardando Hizashi.

Neji: " eu não vou deixar Hinata, ela é minha melhor amiga : "

Quatro dias depois:

Neji: Papai... Papai ... ! - disse chorando, ao ser alertado que seu pai havia sido morto - Por que ? Por que você morreu ? - completou chorando, depois ele para de chorar - " Era isso ! Era por isso que não queria que ficasse com ela... ela... Foram eles ! Por causa deles meu pai morreu ! Eu queria poder matá-la... mas não posso. Por causa desse selo maldito "

Hinata: Neji-nii-san... sinto muito pelo seu pai... você quer um sorvete ?

Neji: Não. - disse friamente antes de dar as costas para ela e sair -

Hinata: " Ele está estranho... "

Neji: " Nunca mais vou ser o mesmo "

**Onze anos depois:**

Hiashi: Hinata, traga o chá - disse enquanto parava de treinar com Neji -

Hinata: A-aqui está... - disse entregando o chá -

Hiashi: Por hoje é só Neji. - disse friamente antes de sair -

Hinata: Neji-nii-san... esse chá q-que eu fiz... esse chá q-que eu fiz, é pa-para gripe... j-já que você está doente...

Neji: Obrigado Hinata - disse ele, voltando pela primeira vez em onze anos com seu jeito quando era criança -

Hinata: Neji-nii-nan ? - disse ela ao perceber que ele estava diferente - Vo-você está diferente... i-igual a q-quado é-éramos crianças...

Neji: Hinata...

Hinata: É bom t-ter vo-você de vo-volta... - disse abaixando a cabeça -

Neji: Hinata... - foi interrompido pelas tosses que dera, tosses muito fortes - Hnata... você vai sentir minha falta ?

Hinata: Hã ? Você vai embora ? Por que ?

Neji: Não... isso... er... só por curiosidade...

Hinata: Ah... s-se é a-assim...

Neji: Então ? - disse a olhando nos olhos -

Hinata: Vou. Espero que isso nunca aconteça

Neji: Quanto ? Quanto vai sentir minha falta ?

Hinata: Hum... - disse se levantando - Daqui, até... - disse enquanto dava a volta na casa - aqui - completou cansada -

Neji: - sorriu -

Hinata: Se... se p-pudesse... eu d-dava a volta a-ao mundo p-para falar o quanto s-sentiria... mas n-não consigo

Neji: Obrigado . Eu... acho que vou descançar. Olha Hinata, se eu dormir, não me acorde ok ? Não importa o que digam de mim, não acredite neles tá ? - e voltou a tossir -

Hinata: Ok Mas... p-por que d-disse isso ?

Neji: Porque gosto muito de você e... vou fazer uma viagem - disse se levantando -

Hinata: Ah... - disse triste - Eu t-também gosto muito de você E... e... espero q-que volte logo

Neji: Não conte com isso... - disse beixo e a olhando por cima dos ombros pela última vez enquanto estava no fim do corredor, indo ao seu quarto tossindo -

**Chegando ao seu quarto: **

Neji pega um papel e escreve:

_Querida Hinata:_

Hinata caminha para o quarto de Neji

_Sinto muito por não poder estar aqui com você _

Ela queria levaro remédio para o resfriado

_Eu sempre a admirei, e nunca te odiei._

Hinata bate na porta, segurando algo

_Desculpa por ter te tratado mal, e essa culpa estará comigo até o fim._

Hinata bate outra vez com a bandeija nas mãos

_Não vou falhar com minha promessa de que sempre irei protegê-la_

Hinata coloca a bandeja numa mesinha ali perto, bate na porta e o chama

_Irei protegê-la, mesmo sem você me ver. Estarei sempre contigo._

Hinata abre a porta

_Foi um erro meu não contar que iria morrer. Mas é melhor assim_

Hinata pega a bandeja que estava na mesinha

_Desculpa se nunca demonstrei esse carinho que sinto por você _

Hinata entra no quarto

_Então... adeus..._

Hinata deixa a bandeja cair no chão

_Nunca esqueça que ..._

Hinata: Neji-nii-san ! - disse chorando e o abraçando - Não me deixe - completou derramando lágrimas no corpo jogado ao chão, que mal teve tempo de deitar-se a cama -

_Aishiteru. Sempre te amei, e nunca vou deixar de te amar._

_/_

_**Avril Lavigne - When You're Gone ( traduzido )**_

_Eu sempre precisei de tempo para mim mesma  
Eu nunca imaginei que eu precisaria de você  
Quando eu chorasse  
E os dias parecem anos  
Quando eu estou sozinha  
E a cama onde você deita  
Está arrumada_

Quando você vai embora  
Eu conto os passos que você dá  
Você vê o quanto eu preciso de você agora?

Quando você está longe  
O meu coração aos pedaços sentem a sua falta  
Quando você está longe  
O rosto que eu conhecia está perdido também  
Quando você está longe  
As palavras que preciso ouvir pra eu sempre conseguir ir adiante com o dia  
E fazer tudo estar bem  
Eu sinto a sua falta

Eu nunca tinha me sentido assim antes  
Tudo que eu faço  
Me lembram você  
E as roupas que você deixou no o chão  
Elas tem seu cheiro  
Eu amo as coisas que você faz

Quando você vai embora  
Eu conto os passos que você dá  
Você vê o quanto eu preciso de você agora?

Quando você está longe  
Os meu coração aos pedaços sentem a sua falta  
Quando você está longe  
O rosto que eu conhecia está perdido também  
Quando você está longe  
As palavras que preciso ouvir pra eu sempre conseguir ir adiante com o dia  
E fazer tudo estar bem  
Eu sinto a sua falta

Nós fomos feitos um para o outro  
Para todo o sempre  
Sim, eu sei que fomos  
Ohhhhh  
Tudo que eu sempre quis foi que você soubesse  
Que tudo o que eu faço te dou coração e alma  
Mal consigo respirar  
Eu preciso te sentir aqui comigo  
Yeah

Quando você está longe  
Os meu coração aos pedaços sentem a sua falta  
Quando você está longe  
O rosto que eu conhecia está perdido também  
Quando você está longe  
As palavras que preciso ouvir pra eu sempre conseguir ir adiante com o dia  
E fazer tudo estar bem  
Eu sinto sua falta...

Site dessa música /watch?vsdRG2yWAziU ( música linda )

Desculpa gente ! Se não gostaram... é q eu tava escutando essa música, vendo meu album de fotos dela e dele, e tava muito triste pela minha gatinha, então me deu uma vontade enorme de postar. A foto era uma deles chibis e ela atrás dele segurando a mão dele.

Motivos da minha depressão :

1º - Eu ganhei minha gatinha Toinha, e ela foi minha melhor amiga ( ganhei ela na 5ª série ) . Antes dela aparecer em minha vida, eu não sabia o significado da amizade. Eu não tinha amigos e não falava com ninguém ( e tinha o mal gosto para me vestir ). Minha vida era preto e branco, e tudo era monótomo: Acordar, escovar os dentes, ir a escola, tirar notas péssimas, chegar em casa, escutar minha mãe brigar um pouco comigo por causa das minhas notas, chorar até dormir ( isso acontecia diariamente ).

Depois que ganhei essa minha gatinha, passei a conversar com as pessoas. Aprendi o significado de amizade, senti o que era amar um animalzinho. Meu mundo ficou colorido, e a cada dia que se passava era uma nova descoberta sobre várias coisas. Eu juntava minha mesada e gastava comprando ração pra ela ( da melhor marca ) o que a fez ficar com o pelo muito fofo e comprido. Depois que descobri que ela era uma gata sagrada da birmânia ninguém acreditou.Toda vez q ficava triste, ela me alegrava fazendo besteiras ou me fazendo carinho. Hoje, quando estou triste, fico chorando pelos cantos, me lembrando da felicidade que ela me trouxe um dia. Ela ( à dois mêses atrás ) fugiu. Desconfio de que alguém colocou ela para fora, como com meu gatinho de quando era criança. Depois desse acontecimento, meu mundo ficou em preto e branco novamente. Antes dela fugir, meu amigos não queriam ser meus amigos. Eu sempre estive do lado deles quando seus amigos os rejeitavam, agora que chegou a minha vez, eles que me rejeitaram. Todos eles se foram. Todos com quem podia contar. Todos que prometeram estar comigo na alegria e na tristeza se foram. Não queriam mais ser meus amigos. Metade do meu coração foi destruído.

O que me não deixou todo meu coração ser estraçalhado foi a raiva, a vontade de me vingar e a tristeza

2º- Minha gatinha preta que peguei da rua um pouco depois da Toinha fugir, que substituiu um pouco do pedaço deixado em meu coração, fugiu também. Mas o bom, foi que ela deixou seus 3 filhotes aqui. Foi assim :

Minha mãe ia levar os gatinhos em bora ( eu ia cair na depressão legal se isso acontecesse ), e os colocou dentro de uma casinha para gatos que tem 6 janelas ( parece mais buracos perfeitos ) Ela colocou todos lá dentro, mas um colocou a cabeça para fora e ficou preso. Minha mãe viu e não fez nada, além de levar a casinha para algum lugar. Ao chegar no fim da minha rua, uma amiga dela disse q o gato com acabeça presa tava com a boca aberta, lingua para fora e virando os olhos. Minha mãe foi abrir a portinha para tirá-lo de lá, e os gatos fugiram. Quando cheguei da escola e soube disso, saí correndo atrás deles ( eu tava no banheiro ia tomar banho quando minha mãe falou isso, o desespero foi tão grande que quase saí de calcinha para a rua, coloquei a minha calça suja e saí correndo ) Cheguei lá, achei os três filhotes de baixo do carro, mas não consegui achar a mãe ( isso aconteceu 6 dias atrás ) e até hoje, a procuro de baixo dos carros quando estou com tempo livre.

Hoje em dia, fiz novos amigos. Não são muitos... ( são 3 os melhores amigos ¬¬ ) mas me fizeram esquecer a dor de que senti.


End file.
